


Bad Things

by foxsea007



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gang Violence, Gangs, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxsea007/pseuds/foxsea007
Summary: "Don't matter what you say. Don't matter what you do. I only wanna do bad things to you..." Dating a man involved in a street gang is not always easy, but Josie has to make Ryan see that one day he'll have to make a choice between his life of crime...or her.





	Bad Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one shot I quickly wrote together... mostly for my friend who used to love these characters when I wrote more in depth about them. Hope you enjoy. Also this is a songfic... not with the entire song, but the chorus of "Bad Things" by Machine Gun Kelly ft Camilla Cabello. Enjoy! Thanks!

****Bad Things** **

 

**_Am I out of my head?_ **   
**_Am I out of my mind?_ **   
**_If you only knew the bad things I like_ **

**_**** _ **

“Jo… Josie, wake up.”

 

Groaning, Josie slowly stretched her arms above her head as her eyes fluttered open to meet his blue eyes staring back at her. Josie smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. His arms slowly snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to his body heat. Closing her eyes, Josie rested her head in the crook of his neck. She took in his scent.

 

“Don’t make me get up yet Ryan,” she whispered into his neck.

 

Ryan chuckled lightly. “Jo,” he whispered. “You know Joey’s waiting for me.”

 

Josie groaned again, pulling away from her boyfriend. “I cannot stand him. I don’t see why you still work with him. He’s pathetic.”

 

Sighing, Ryan pulled her back into his grip. “He’s my best friend,” he explained. “You know that… Kept me from living off the street.”

 

Josie rolled her eyes but kissed Ryan lightly on the nose. A smile finally gracing her features. She squirmed out of his grip once again, sitting up in his bed. She raked her fingers through her long, dark hair, hoping to push it out of her face. She felt Ryan’s eyes moving up her small frame, causing her to grin down at him. “See something you like?” she asked, coyly.

 

Smirking, Ryan sat up as well on the bed. “Always,” he replied, kissing her bare shoulder. “If I had the time… that tank top would be on the floor right now.”

 

Josie smacked him playfully on the shoulder. “You’re so dumb,” she replied, giggling at him. She rustled his dark hair with her hand, her dark eyes meeting his blue ones once again. “Promise me you’ll stay safe, okay?” she pleaded.

 

Ryan stared at her face for a moment with a serious expression as if searching for his own answer in her features. He leaned into her, kissing her forehead, then her cheek, and then her mouth. Pulling away from her, he grabbed his hands with his own. He squeezed her hands tightly. “Always,” he whispered to her. “I always come home to you. Safe and sound. I promise.”

 

Josie felt tears welling up in her eyes as she looked away from him. The worry alone of the dangerous tasks Joey always asked of Ryan… nearly made her insane. Not that it could be helped, this was her decision to continue to date him after coming clean about his allegiance to a street gang. All the nights, up worrying about his well being… All the nights up all night long waiting for bail him out of jail... All of times police had contacted her wanting to know Ryan’s whereabouts… For any normal person, it would be too difficult for a relationship to handle.

 

But to Josie, he was worth all the horrible things he had done.

 

“Jo?”

 

Ryan’s voice tore Josie away from her thoughts. She looked up at him, standing beside the bed now. He slipped a shirt on over his head. “You okay in there?” he asked, teasingly.

 

Josie rolled her eyes. “Shut up,” she grumbled. “I was just thinking.”

 

Ryan leaned over the bed and grabbed his black jacket and slipped it on as well. “I figured,” he said, leaning over and kissing Josie’s cheek. “I have to go, I’ll be back later.”

 

A frown formed on Josie’s face as he said his goodbye. “Stay safe.”

 

Looking over his shoulder with a smirk on his face, Ryan winked at her. “Always babe. I’ll be home tonight,” he answered, heading out the door.

 

He was gone.

 

_**Don’t think I can explain it** _

_**What can I say? It’s complicated** _

**_**** _ **

“Jesus Christ!!”

 

Josie rushed to the door and helped Ryan walk to the couch. She glanced down to his side as he seemed to be favoring it. Blood was rushing out of a wound. “Move your hand,” she instructed. Ryan didn’t immediately listen as he collapsed on the couch. “You have to always go and be so stubborn!” Josie snapped at him, grabbing his hand away from the wound.

 

Blood rushed out of the wound, staining his T-shirt. A small tear on the shirt made Josie believe he had been stabbed - probably from a fight. “Seriously Ryan!” she hissed at him, rushing to the bathroom to grab supplies to clean the wound. She quickly returned to his side, scattering the supplies all over the coffee table. Using scissors to cut off his shirt, she quickly tossed it aside and began looking for the stab wound.

 

“Stop being such a baby… it’s just a small cut.”

 

“Fuck off Joey. I’m not in the mood for your remarks!” Josie yelled, using gauze and paper towels to hold pressure to the wound. She prayed it would slow down some of the bleeding so she could apply medicine and a bandage. “We should take you to the hospital,” she whispered to Ryan. “You might need stitches.”

 

Ryan shook his head in protest. “No hospitals. No doctors.”

 

“Ryan you’re being ridiculous!”

 

“No hospitals!”

 

Josie huffed in annoyance at her boyfriend’s continuing stubbornness. Sure, she understood. He had a horrible fear of hospitals and doctors, but this was ridiculous as she was worried he would bleed out right on their couch in the living room. She slowly pulled back the gauze, noticing the blood had slowed down just enough for her to put medicine on the wound.

 

“He was being reckless,” Joey murmured, leaning against the frame of the still open front door.

 

Josie glare shot daggers at Joey’s figure. “Didn’t I tell you to leave?” she hissed.

 

“Joey…go… I’ll catch up later…” Ryan breathed out between coughs and groans of pain.

 

To Josie’s relief, Joey left.

 

Josie began pouring alcohol on the open wound, causing Ryan to wince. “Serves you right!” she snapped at him. “Getting in fights. What’s wrong with you!?”

 

Ryan sighed, laying back on the couch as his girlfriend cleaned out the wound and wrapped it with bandages. “Someone threatened someone in the gang… had to be done. You should’ve seen the other guy,” Ryan commented, weakly. “He looked worse.”

 

“This isn’t the time for your stupid jokes. I’m angry with you!” Josie snapped again.

 

Ryan smiled at her and touched her cheek lightly. Her angry expression contorted out of it for a brief moment, signaling she wasn’t THAT angry with him. “I’m sorry,” he pleaded. “I still came home. Like I promised.”

 

“You’re so stupid,” she hissed at him.

 

Ryan grinned at her, despite being in horrible pain. “You don’t mean that.”

 

Josie stood up, staring at her boyfriend laying on the couch. She couldn’t figure out the words to convey how frustrated she had become with his reckless gang life. She ran her fingers through her hair, turning her back to him. “You’re not listening,” she huffed, turning back around, clenching her fists. “I’m sick of this Ryan… You expect me to do this for the rest of my life?!”

 

Ryan’s eyes widened at her explosion. He forced himself to sit up on the couch. “Jo. Listen-”

 

“No more excuses Ryan!” she shouted at him, slamming her arms back down to her sides. “Do you expect me to put up with this the rest of my life?!”

 

Swallowing hard, Ryan closed his eyes. “No,” he answered, simply.

 

“Then what Ryan?! What do you plan on doing?!”

 

Ryan laid back on the couch, sighing. “I promised I would get out... I wouldn’t lie to you.”

 

_**Don't matter what you say** _  
_**Don't matter what you do** _  
_**I only wanna do bad things to you** _

**_**** _ **

Washing dishes in the kitchen, Josie’s thoughts began wondering around Ryan’s words and promise to her. She had to question whether or not he was being truthful about leaving gang life. But, if they were to have any hope of having a family, he would have to follow through. She believed him at once point, but the constant let downs and loyalty to Joey… it had started to wear on Josie’s belief in Ryan. He was in his mid-twenties now, and Josie believed it was time for Ryan to grow up, despite this “code” he always spoke of with Joey. She, herself, was edging toward twenty-two and wanting to slowly transition into a “normal” life with the man she loved.

 

But that ultimate decision, it’s up to Ryan.

 

Josie sighed, setting the last plate into the drying rack. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Ryan resting quietly in the living room. He hadn’t moved since their discussion earlier. She squeezed the bridge of her nose, sighing, wondering why she had worked herself up so much… He had never broken a promise in the past to her, why would he lie now?

 

“Take a deep breath,” she told herself. “It’ll all work out.”

 

Her affirmation to herself had to be true. There would be no way Ryan would allow someone as scummy as Joey to control every aspect of his life forever. Right? She wasn’t sure why she was asking herself these questions instead of Ryan, but at this point, her thoughts were running rampant.

 

“Shit,” she cursed.

 

“Jo?”

 

Josie pulled away from her thoughts to see Ryan, leaning against the frame to the doorway into the kitchen. Her eyes roved over his features briefly, making sure he wasn’t in any immediate discomfort. “Should you be up walking around already?” she asked, her tone disapproving.

 

Ryan smirked at her in response. “I heal fast.”

 

Josie sighed, placing her hands on her hips. “Stop joking!”

 

Ryan made his way toward Josie, slowly but steadily. He wrapped his arms around her waist, backing her up against the counter. Josie’s eyes grew wide at his actions. “Who’s joking?”

 

Josie felt her cheeks flush red at the tone of his voice. She almost hated the way he was able to make her so weak to him just by a change in tone of voice. “Ryan… I don’t want you to reopen that wound-” Josie pleaded, before being cut off by Ryan’s lips crashing into hers.

 

A small moan escaped her throat as she melted into the kiss. She felt him pull away and trail his lips down her jawline and finally down her neck, stopping at her shoulder. He rested his forehead on her shoulder. Josie’s hands made their way up his back and gently played with his dark hair.

 

“I promised you Jo…” he whispered.

 

Her lips curled into a smile. “I know you did,” she replied, her voice low.

 

“I’m going to leave,” he said, firmly, pulling her body even closer to his own.

 

Confusion filled Josie’s face. “Well it can certainly wait until you’re better,” she said, calmly.

 

Shaking his head, Ryan lifted up from his resting spot on her shoulder. He examined her eyes carefully and kissed her forehead with such care, she was almost unsure it was really Ryan at this point. “I’ve done nothing but do what I want to do,” he commented. “It’s time I do something you want.”

 

Josie pulled away, her eyes wide with shock. “Ryan.”

 

“I’m going to leave… I’ll talk to Joey tomorrow.”

 

“You promise?”

 

Ryan smirked. “Always.”

 

_**So good, that you can't explain it  
What can I say? It's complicated** _


End file.
